supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Sisters (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Iron sisters are a class of special angels that are famous for being known for forging all of Heavens's armor and weaponry. They were created by Goddess. They created every single angel blade, sword, Heaven's weapons of the vault, and Archangel Blade. The only weapons they did not create are the personal weaponry of the Archangels. Biography Around the time when after the Seraphim and Grigori's creation, Goddess introduced her own angel creation, the Iron Sisters. They were specialized with the task by God to forge all of Heaven's weapons and armor. The Iron Sisters created many weapons such as Lot's Salt, Staff of Moses, Fate-Killing Blade, Seraph Blade, Angel Swords/Blades, Archangel Blade and so many more. The iron Sisters were a huge group of female angels to be exact. No male vessel angels an they did not like the be intruded as they only answer to God, Goddess, and the Archangels, even though the Archangels never intruded in their work. Not even the Higher Angels have authority over them. They take pride in their blacksmith skills and adore the weapons they create. Season 7 (Christmas Chapter) Cassandra was searching for a Christmas present for Emma and thought of a weapon. She then asked her father where the Angel Blade came from. Castiel was surprised and was unsure as he had no recollection of where all of Heaven's weapons came from, so Cassandra decided to take a trip up to Heaven. She met up with Joshua again and asked where the weapons came from and what her intentions were. Reluctantly, but trusting her niece, Joshua decided to show his niece on how all of Heaven's weapons came to being and hopefully obtain one for Emma. They arrived at a huge golden door and entered. Inside the found a large landscape with a Roman style Pantheon structure on a hill. They arrived to find females wearing white robes, observing a fight from two angels. The battle ends with a blonde angel winning. Cassandra meets the leader of the Iron Sisters, Soterasiel. Every angel is shock to met a Nephalem and remain silent. Well-aware that their niece is pardon they ask what she is doing in their room. Cassandra asks if they can build her a weapon as a gift. Soterasiel is unsure as she prefers not to hand Heaven's weapons to humanity, however she is willingly able to do so if Cassandra spars wit her as the angel is excited to test the hybrid's capabilities. Cassandra manifest her Flaming Sword, causing many of the iron Sister to watch in awe as they never seen such a unique weapon before. Soterasiel brings out an angel sword and the two fight. Cassandra surprises the angel with her speed, however is leaves herself open and receives a small cut from the angel sword, causing for the first time for the hybrid to feel pain. Soterasiel lectures her that she should never grow cocky of being invincible as there will always be something powerful to harm her. Cassandra understands and heals her wound. The two clash their respective swords. Cassandra decides to end the match by hardly using 2% percent of her true power and disarms the angel, winning the match. Powers and Abilities The iron sisters have the same basic angelic powers as any angels but at are indeed power and very well skilled in weapon proficiency, swordsmanship, marksmanship, and so many more. * Divine Craftsmanship: Every single Iron Sister is excellent at perfecting, designing, and blessing powers to every armor and weapon. All armors are tough, structures are the greatest, and all their weapons are the strongest. * Angelic Immunity: The Iron Sisters are known for forging all of Heaven weapons by using holy fire in the process. Because they are so use to crafting weapons and armors with divine fire, holy fire hardly fazes them and can't seem to destroy their vessels or their essence. They also wear special clothing that makes holy fire unable to burn them. Known Members * Soterasiel Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Titles and ranks Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters